Transformers Cybertron: Enter the Future
by Pheonix of Metal
Summary: First Story! In the Future, Lori and Coby get married. Things get akward between Override and Hot Shot. I stink at summaries, but it's better than it seems. Yes, a OrideShotty fic.
1. Wedding Plans

Transformer Cybertron: Into the Future

**Hot Shot: **I love movies.(stepping into theatre)

**Optimus: ( **whispering to self)I hope it's a chick flick. ( Everyone stares at him)

**Override: **No one ever mentioned he was weird _in that way_ when I joined.

**Hot Shot: **That's cuz women can't handle the truth. ( Override beats him up)

**Pheonix of Metal: **I always knew that would happen. Anyway, my first fanfic so no flames or your gonna end up like Hot Shot. So practically what happens is Lori and Coby get married, which brings some other people together. So enjoy.

**Optimus: **Aren't you forgetting something?

**Pheonix of Metal: **Right. Pheonix of Metal does not own Transformers. Hasbro won't give it to me or anyone on fanfiction. And I do know that Override (Nitro Convoy) is a guy on Galaxy Force (the Japanese version) .

**Override : **Say Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Sexcist animators!

Wedding Plans

"Hey Evac!" Scattershot greeted.

" Hi, Autobots," Evac said in return. " Got news about Lori and Coby."

" Is anything wrong?" Red Alert always concerned, asked. Suddenly, Coby and Lori jumped up to the screen. They had changed from the last time the bots had seen them.

" Nope," Coby said.

" We're getting married!" Lori announced. Congragulations came from the Autobots.

" So we were hoping…"

"If you could come to Earth and try being human again ( I'm going to write a story where they turn human) ," Coby finished.

" Sure!" the Autobots said.

" And if it's no trouble," Lori added, " could you pick Override up from Speed Planet? I have a surprise for her."

" Oh yeah!" Hot shot said, punching his arm up into the air. The others looked at him. " What? I haven't seen her in a while," he said.

" Okaaay now," Coby and Lori said in unison.

"Yeah, Speed Planet," Hot Shot said, relieved they finally reached their destination. "Can't wait to hit the track!" Red Alert groaned.

" As I remember it," Red Alert said," Lori asked you to ger _Override_, not take a _joy _

_ride."_

"Well," Hot Shot replied, " to find her, I have to," he said the rest in a haughty British accent," take a joy ride." At Override's favorite racing track, two cars were racing. One was a familiar blue and orange car; the other was a purple and yellow pacer (like the kind you find at a Grand Prix).

"Hot Shot?" the blullow (blue + yellow) car said. " Clocker, Transform!"

" Pacer, transform!" the other car said. She was a femme bot

"Whoa, Clocker!" Hot Shot exclaimed. " You grew!"

" Hot Shot!" Clocker said.

"Is this _really _Hot Shot?" Pacer said. " _The _Hot Shot!"

" So, I'm pretty famous around here, huh?" Hot Shot boasted.

" Of course you are!" Pacer said. " You're the guy, who after _dozens _of times, trying to

beat our planet's leader, and getting _your butt kicked_ …"

" I get the point!" Hot Shot yelled. "So do you know where Override is?"

" Override?" Clocker said.

" Why? What's wrong?" Hot Shot said worriedly.

" The thing is…" Pacer stopped, turned around and her shoulders quaked. Clocker walked up to her and consoled her.

" She's gone." Hot Shot's mouth dropped.

" No…" he said.

**Pheonix of Metal: **Yeah I know i's cheesy.

**Hot Shot: **Then why did you write it?

**Override: **And why did you kill _me? _Why not Prime?

**Pheonix of Metal: **You'll see. ( laughs evilly)

**Hot Shot and Override: **Weirdo.


	2. Just Kidding!

**Pheonix of Metal: **I have to tell you readers something…

How could you think I killed Override! I am one of her countless fans!

**Override:** I have human fans. Primus does exist!

**Hot Shot and Optimus: **Do we have fans?

**Pheonix of Metal: **Um… uh. Anyway, I don't own Transformers or any Optimus or Hot Shot fan clubs.

**Override: **If any exist.

**Pheonix of Metal: **Exactly.

**Chappie 2: Just Kidding!**

What happened_ last chapter: Lori and Coby are getting married, and they invite the autobots. Hot Shot and Red Alert have been sent to Speed Planet. But while they're there… _

"So do you know where Override is?" Hot Shot asked.

"Override?" Pacer said…

"She's gone."

"No…" Hot Shot said.

Two cars flew over their heads. One was white and red, the other black and goldish.

" Ha ha!" One of them transformed. It was Breakdown. " You should have seen your face

Hot Shot!"

" Yeah, Hot Shot. Picture-perfect moment." The other car said. It transformed into…

Override?

" What? I thought you were gone!" Hot Shot yelled.

" Yeah," Override said. She high- fived Pacer and Clocker. " Thanks for the help."

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt!" Hot Shot yelled. " You

knew about this!"

" Well, yah," Pacer said.

" I mean, it's not everyday we can play a prank on an alien," Clocker admitted.

" Can't you take a joke?" Override said laughing.

" It wasn't funny!" Hot Shot screamed.

" Oh, so why is Red Alert rolling on the ground laughing?" Override asked. Hot Shot turned around and found Red Alert rolling on the ground laughing.

" You shouldn't treat me like that," Hot Shot said slyly, "since I'm sitting on info on Lori and Coby." A smile lit up Override's face, while Hot Shot's face was twisted into a smirk.

" I'll race you for it!" Override said.

" You're on!"

Hot Shot and Override were neck and neck. On the last lap, Override pulled close to Hot

Shot.

" I _really_ missed you," she whispered.

" You did?" he asked.

" Yeah," Override said. "Cuz when you're gone, I can't beat you like this." She gained speed and won. So Hot Shot had to tell her about the wedding. They walked down the stadium.

"So Override. _Did _you miss me?" Hot Shot asked.

"Huh?" Override said.

" I know you were kidding and all during the race," he said sheepishly, " but did you miss me?"

" Of course. You're my friend," she said.

" Only a friend?" They stopped walking. Override got real close to him.

" I don't know whether you grew up more," she pulled away from him. " Or got more immature." She walked on. When she was a distance away Breakdown popped out.

" You know?" he said. " if I didn't know better, I'd say Hot Shot was getting sweet on you." He leaned back and laughed. Then Override heard a cracking sound. " Oh my back mybackmybackmyback!" Red Alert came out.

" Is it your back?" the medic asked.

" No it's my ione sensors," the old racer said sarcastically. " Of course it's my back."

**Hot Shot**: No, really. Do I have any fans?

**Pheonix of Metal**: I dunno. Let's ask. YO Readers! Any of u Hot Shot, Optimus, or Override fans?


	3. How He Pruposed

**Pheonix of Metal: **Hi readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just so busy.

**Override: **Nah she was just lazy.

**Pheonix of Metal: **Anyway... here is the next chappie. Enjoy and Review.

**Override: **And I'm glad that she doesn't own Transformers. Otherwise we'd all die of mushie stuff.

**Pheonix of Metal: **If I owned Transformers, you'd be a girl in the Japanese version.

**Override: **Good point.

_What happened last time..._

_Override: I really missed you._

_Breakdown: I think Hot Shot's getting sweet on you._

**_Chappie 3: How He Pruposed_**

**Location: Earth**

Optimus spotted Kobe, Lori, and Bud. " Hey kids! It's been awhile.

"Hey Optimus!" The humans greeted.

" Where's Override?" Lori asked.

" I'm right here," Override said as she transformed. "What's my surprise?" Lori smiled and shook her head.

" I'll tell you later."

----- **At Lori's Parent's House---**

" Override, I want you to be my maid of honor," Lori announced. Override and the other transformers were human now.

"Really? Wow," Override gasped. " What color are the dresses?" (Is it just me, or did Override turn into a girly-girl?)

" Azure blue, and I got Lagoon Blue nail polish to match," Lori said. As the gals tried on the Lagoon Blue no.101, Kobe walked in.

"Whoa, Override," Kobe said surprised. "I forgot you're a blonde!"

"Kobe!" Lori scolded. "You're supposed to call them by their human names!"

"Sorry," Kobe said. He pretended to rewind himself and got out.So, as the gals tried on the Lagoon Blue no.101, Kobe walked in.

"Whoa, Alecia Nitro," Kobe said surprised, "I forgot you're a blonde." (Talk about De Ja Vu)

" So did we," said the other transformers as they walked into the room as humans.

"Kobe," Override, I mean, Alecia Nitro said, "How'dya prupose?"

" I ber," Hot Shot, or Brad, said," he said, ' Yo babycakes. Marry me.'" The others laughed.

"Nope."

---- **4 months ago **---

"I'm sorry Lori," Kobe's mother said." I have to go. It's an emergency."She left the table. So Lori was alone at this Spanish-style resturaunt, drumming her fingers on the table. Well, she was used to being alone, since she and Kobe broke up. They promised to be friends, but she felt they could be so much more.

"Hello, here is your appetizer," the waiter said. "My shift is almost over, but a new waiter will come soon." Five minutes later, Kobe came out with a fake mustache.

"Hola usted," the "waiter" said. "Mi llamo Nestor Florindo Nava Flores Garcia Lopez Rimando Mendoza. I am your waiter." Lori blushed. "Lori, I knew you were the one for me since the day we argued what kind of milk is better, chocolate or stawberry." The people in the resturaunt laughed. Ahh, she still remembered that day.

_"Chocalate!"_

_"Strawberry!"_

_"Chocalate!"_

_"Strawberry!"_

_" Will you guys give it a rest?" Bud asked._

"Two months ago, I let you go. But now I want you to stay with me forever. Asi, te amo. Will you marry me?"

---** Regular Time **---

"Can you believe it? He was actually romantic!" Lori said.

" What's there not to believe?" Kobe asked.

"Um...hey look a puppy!" While Kobe turned around, Lori ran out of the door.

"You know," Jet Fire, or Jack, said, " For a human, that girl runs fast."

**Override:** What is wit da pruposal?

**Me:** That actually happened to my friend


End file.
